La caducidad de un Para Siempre
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo dura el amor? Algunos estudios especializados aseguran que solo tres años. Tal vez, en el tercer aniversario de Harry y Draco, ha llegado el momento de comprobarlo.


**Título: **_La Caducidad de un _Para Siempre_._

**Beta: **FanFiker-FanFinal

**Resumen: **¿Cuánto tiempo dura el amor? Algunos estudios especializados aseguran que solo tres años. Tal vez, en el tercer aniversario de Harry y Draco, ha llegado el momento de comprobarlo.

**Personajes: **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Notitas de la historia: **

Este fic ha sido escrito como parte del _TravelFest 2014,_ organizado dentro de la comunidad "HD_Español" en _livejournal. _Tiene sus raíces en el prompt #20, cuya petición espero haber cumplido. Así que con muchísimo cariño para el dueño de este Prompt. Espero que disfrutes estas letras.

* * *

**La Caducidad de un _Para Siempre_**

Por:

PukitChan

**El aroma de los recuerdos**

_Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir. Debes saber que eso es una mentira, pues nada hará que tu besos, tus caricias y tus sonrisas regresen a mí, una vez más._

_Recordar, amor mío, no es volver a vivir._

_Recordar es morir lentamente. _

En el instante en el que su mano empujó el cristal para abrir la ventana, una fresca brisa de aire nocturno entró y acarició suavemente sus mejillas. El verano, con su cielo de colores azules y rosáceos, parecía estar dispuesto a dar un maravilloso adiós que, a su vez, diera la bienvenida a la nueva gran estación. La época de los cambios y la renovación. El otoño; la estación en la que lo encontró.

Aunque, tal vez, lo más adecuado sería decir que lo _reencontró. _

Ellos no tenían una fecha especial o algún atardecer en particular. Ninguno de los dos podría dar un número o una hora exacta en la que aquello surgió, porque para cuando notaron que uno ya estaba presente en la vida del otro, el otoño estaba por morir. De ese modo, y siguiendo su sentido común, habían acordado que lo suyo no tenía nombre ni apellido; lo que ellos vivían y sentían sabría siempre a esa estación, a aquel lejano otoño que ahora regresaba a su vidas una vez más.

Harry cerró los ojos e inhaló, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus pulmones se llenaban de ese aire tibio. Detrás de él, a pocos pasos de distancia, el agua que minutos antes había puesto a calentar, ahora comenzaba a hervir. Se alejó de la ventana al recordarse mentalmente la hora, dirigiéndose a la alacena en donde tenía guardadas las tazas. Se tomó más tiempo del necesario para servir el humeante té que parecía atraerlo con su dulce olor. Al sentarse en la silla, el acto de colocar azúcar a su bebida fue más por inercia que por real atención. Tal vez su cuerpo estaba ahí, en la cocina, pero su mente viajaba en un lugar distinto, a una época diferente.

Si sus recuerdos no le fallaban, estaba por vivir su tercer otoño al lado de Draco.

Levantó la taza y la llevó a sus labios sin animarse a probar el té. ¿Ya habían pasado tres años? Era sorprendente cuán rápido transcurría el tiempo si se miraba hacia atrás. Al inicio, por supuesto que había sido difícil, pero Harry estaba orgulloso de saber hasta dónde habían conseguido llegar. Porque sin importar todo lo que les rodeaba, las dudas de sus respectivos amigos o inclusive sus propias personalidades contrastantes que en ocasiones les recomendaban dejarlo todo, aún estaban juntos. Aún querían continuar.

Harry suspiró y colocó la taza en la mesa. El caliente líquido salpicó en su brazo, pero ni siquiera su piel ardiendo logró regresarlo a la realidad. Una extraña añoranza invadió sus recuerdos llenos de buenos momentos y de extraordinarios instantes en los que, con ayuda de Draco, habían logrado creer que estar juntos era lo más maravilloso que pudo haberles pasado. Sus risas, sus tardes húmedas haciendo el amor e inclusive aquellas pláticas estúpidas frente a la chimenea estaban plagadas de una paz nunca antes experimentada y que, de alguna extraña manera, en los últimos tiempos había cambiado.

_¿O en realidad era Harry el único que había cambiado? _

_No estaba seguro de eso. _

Cuando bajó la mirada, se sorprendió al descubrir que el té había dejado de humear. Aún no estaba frío, pero el paso de los minutos había sido inevitable sobre él, de la misma manera en la que estaba siéndolo sobre su relación. Y aunque estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos por Draco permanecían intactos, de que seguía amándolo con intensidad, Harry tuvo un instante de pánico cuando, al mirar su reflejo, se encontró con unos ojos verdes menos brillantes de lo usual.

Y no deseaba eso. No quería despertar un día y, al mirar a Draco a su lado, pensar que las cosas no habían valido la pena.

―¿Harry?

La voz, como si hubiera sido un llamado de atención por sus pensamientos, logró sobresaltarlo. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos antes de mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo y que aquel sonido no había sido fruto de su imaginación. No obstante, cuando estaba convenciéndose de eso, su nombre volvió a ser pronunciado, esta vez con más seguridad y menos titubeos. Y así fue como la pudo reconocer, deduciendo instantáneamente después, de dónde provenía.

Al incorporarse de su silla y dirigirse a la sala de estar en la que Draco había impreso con bastante elegancia su gusto personal, Harry hizo un repaso mental de cuáles habían sido sus acciones en las últimas ocho horas. Ninguna había sido particularmente peligrosa o estúpida, así que no era necesario temer por un regaño de su parte. Al menos no uno justificado.

―Harry…

―Voy, ya voy… ―exclamó cansado, interrumpiendo lo que seguramente hubiera sido una oración muy bien elaborada con el fin de irritarlo.

Cuando llegó frente a la chimenea en la que destellaban unas llamas verdes, Harry inhaló hondamente antes de agacharse, posando sus rodillas sobre la suave alfombra que Draco había colocado exclusivamente para esos momentos. Sonrió y se recordó, una vez más, agradecerle por eso.

―Hola, Hermione ―saludó Harry, mirando con atención el distorsionado rostro de su amiga a través de las llamas―. ¿Ocurre algo?

―No, no ―pronunció la mujer, aunque enseguida notó que no era a él a quien le hablaba―. Esos documentos tienen que estar en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, con Madley… ―Al terminar de pronunciar la oración, Hermione giró su rostro hacia él y sonrió―. Ah, hola, Harry. Lamento interrumpirte.

El moreno se tomó un segundo para recordar qué estaba haciendo y no tardó en llegar a la conclusión de que, en realidad, Hermione parecía ser la única ocupada. Detrás se oían voces enojadas y muchos pasos incontrolados. Aun así, Harry negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no había problema.

―¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ayuda para que Ron esta vez sí golpee al chico de la oficina de elfos por intentar seducirte otra vez?

―Hazme un favor, Harry, y trata de olvidarlo ya ―musitó Hermione, entornando los ojos. Sin embargo, pese a la seguridad de su oración, el hombre pudo distinguir cómo las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaron y en sus labios aparecía una tímida sonrisa―. Laura aún sigue molestándome por ello, diciendo cuán masculino se vio Ron por defenderme. Para mí solo pareció un salvaje.

―Por supuesto ―dijo, soltando una risilla que Hermione acabó imitando unos segundos después.

―Pero no, no se trata de nada de eso ―Antes de que él tuviera tiempo para hacer otro comentario, Hermione levantó su mano para impedírselo―. Malfoy me pidió avisarte de que esta noche llegará tarde.

―¿Ocurrió algo malo? ―preguntó Harry de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.

―Nada grave, no te preocupes. Es solo un asunto burocrático. Sabes perfectamente que a algunos miembros del Ministerio les gusta complicarles las cosas a aquellos que tuvieron la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando. Draco, que pasaba su tiempo trabajando en las inversiones de los Malfoy, a menudo solía tener peleas legales con el Ministerio y sus miembros, para que muchos de sus negocios pudieran continuar. Sin embargo, no recordaba que su pareja hubiera iniciado recientemente algún negocio que pudiera ocasionarle ese tipo de conflictos.

―¿Qué es lo que Draco está tramando, Hermione?

Ella, aunque lo deseó, no pudo reprimir la tierna sonrisa que afloró en sus labios y que llegó hasta el brillo de sus ojos, siendo precisamente esa expresión la que logró levantar aún más las sospechas de Harry.

―Hermione…

―Está consiguiendo sus vacaciones, Harry.

Confundido, el moreno no tuvo tiempo para preguntar a qué se refería porque Hermione giró su rostro hacia un punto impreciso en su lado derecho, dando nuevas instrucciones. De inmediato, Harry supo que no obtendría más información: cuando su amiga apretaba sus labios de esa manera, indicaba que había problemas que únicamente ella podía resolver. Así que, conociéndola de esa manera, no se sorprendió cuando Hermione lo miró y dijo:

―Me tengo que ir, Harry. Y no olvides cenar, por favor, o Malfoy creerá que no te di su mensaje. ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando las flamas regresaron a su color habitual, el moreno se rascó la nuca mientras se incorporaba, intentando pensar a qué se refería Hermione con ello. Draco, al ser el dueño de los negocios que manejaba, no necesitaba pedir permiso para tomar unas vacaciones, por lo tanto, lo que ella le había dicho carecía de sentido alguno.

Sin querer regresar a otro tipo de pensamientos, Harry siguió dándole vueltas al asunto mientras cenaba ligeramente, cortesía de Kreacher, quien se la pasó todo el rato murmurando sobre lo penoso que resultaba no servirle esa noche al joven Malfoy. Sin embargo, tras haber finalizado y haberse tomado el tiempo para lavar su plato, Potter seguía sin encontrarle lógica a la situación; sentía como si hubiera una parte de su vida que todos conocían, menos él.

Veinte minutos después, Harry decidió ponerle fin a sus divagaciones con la ayuda del televisor, porque sabía que aunque la curiosidad estaba matándolo, simplemente no conseguiría nada intentando descubrirlo estando ahí. Tarde o temprano tendría que llegar Draco y podría aclararlo todo, siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto a explicarlo. Aunque, en realidad, el rubio nunca había sido una persona de explicaciones…

Mirando la televisión, Harry no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormido.

―_…deberíamos casarnos, ¿no crees?_

―_¿Ésa es tu solución mágica para todo lo que ocurre entre nosotros? _

Al inicio, le costó abrir los ojos. Después de unos segundos, cuando consiguió hacerlo, su mirada se enfocó en la pantalla del televisor, cuyos murmullos lo habían despertado. Al parecer las horas habían pasado y ahora se encontraba viendo la repetición de una de esas series antiguas. Lo deducía por la calidad del programa que, comparado con otros que había visto esporádicamente, parecía más simple. Relamió sus labios lentamente, sintiéndose incómodo por su garganta seca. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Draco habría regresado ya? Intentó incorporarse, pero solo consiguió que sus músculos, adoloridos por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, protestaran por el esfuerzo.

―Estás envejeciendo, Potter.

Su voz consiguió despertarlo completamente. Y aunque no era necesario mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba, aun así Harry buscó con la mirada a Draco. Lo encontró recargado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con diversión. Seguramente llevaba unos minutos esperando a que despertara. O mirando cómo babeaba. No sabía muy bien cuál de las dos.

―Draco ―pronunció, pero no se movió porque el rubio caminó en su dirección, atravesando la habitación apenas iluminada por el brillo del televisor. Solo cuando estuvo frente a él y Draco apagó el aparato, Harry esbozó una sonrisa. La posición que había adoptado era la que le auguraba un discurso.

―¿Durmiendo frente al televisor, Potter? Las camas se inventaron para eso…

―Te fue mal en el Ministerio, ¿cierto? Pero me parece que conseguiste lo que buscabas.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó fríamente, aunque Harry pudo notar cómo sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción. Y no pudo evitar pensar en qué momento había aprendido a conocer a Malfoy hasta ese punto.

―Cuando me llamas Potter estás de mal humor… ―explicó y, cansado de mirar hacia arriba, sujetó la mano de Draco para atraerlo hacia él, sin importarle las protestas por ello. Solo cuando el cuerpo del rubio estuvo sobre él y Harry pudo besar la suave piel de su cuello, fue cuando su corazón se tranquilizó. Se sentía inquieto. Y ahora que lo sentía cerca, Potter comprendía cuán fuerte era el miedo que sentía por imaginar a Draco pidiendo algo al Ministerio. Algo que pudiera separarlos.

La idea por sí misma, aunque irracional, estaba presente. Harry estaba seguro de que no era el único que se sentía diferente en su relación. Lo sabía porque había notado cómo Draco lo miraba cuando se duchaba o a la hora de comer. Y en sus ojos no había anhelo, ternura o amor. Lo que había, eso que Draco sentía, era desolación.

―¿Potter?

―…no quiero perderte, Draco ―musitó Harry, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro y acariciando así con su aliento la suave piel blanca. Algo en sus palabras debió relajar al rubio, porque hundió sus dedos en el cabello oscuro mientras su cuerpo se movía a causa de un suspiro.

―¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo, Harry? ―se burló, sujetando el cabello con fuerza, para obligar a sus miradas a encontrarse―. No me digas que estás ebrio… ¿bebiste cerveza mientras no estaba?

Aunque Harry gruñó por el dolor del movimiento, terminó riendo. No podía evitarlo, no cuando Draco estaba encima de él, tan malditamente guapo con ese traje oscuro que resaltaba su pálida piel mientras unos mechones rubios caían sobre su expresión irónica.

―Solo he bebido té. Y a menos que consideres que eso es algo que pueda emborracharme…

―Ambos sabemos lo poco que soportas el alcohol ―dijo Draco triunfante, levantando una ceja. Su mano soltó los mechones oscuros para descender a la oreja, la cual acarició con suavidad, delineando un pequeño y curioso lunar. Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos y ladeó el rostro lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran en un apasionado beso que le supo a la gloria del recuerdo.

Draco jadeó cuando las manos de Harry sujetaron su trasero, impidiéndole alejarse, como si en verdad lo estuviera intentando. Sin embargo, si en ese momento el rubio se hubiera dedicado a leer sus pensamientos, se habría dado cuenta de que la fuerza con la que Harry lo aferraba, era porque tenía terror de que se marchara. Y aunque había intentado con todas sus fuerzas apartar aquella sensación, ésta seguía tan presente como la húmeda lengua de Draco en su boca.

Harry, quizás de manera inapropiada, recordó a todas las personas que había llegado a querer en su vida. Sus padres, Sirius, Ron, Hermione. Todos ellos habían sido importantes, pero se habían ido de su lado. Tal vez no de manera voluntaria, pero sí al seguir el curso natural de la vida. Y por primera vez en esas semanas llenas de desolación, Harry pensó si aquello que estaba sintiendo, esa sensación de distanciamiento emocional que estaba ejerciendo sobre Draco, se trataba únicamente de su miedo a ser abandonado, de nuevo.

Draco, que seguramente debió percatarse de cuán lejos estaba su mente, se empujó lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos se acariciaran por encima de la ropa. Entonces, el beso se volvió más profundo, más tierno y más suave. Sus lenguas buscaron la forma de reencontrarse en la intimidad de su amor, cuando no existían las largas batallas por estar juntos. Cuando se besaban porque lo anhelaban y no solo como un momento más de su vida juntos.

Harry alejó sus manos temblorosas para desabotonar la túnica oscura que portaba Draco, mirando con detenimiento la camisa, hasta que decidió que bastaba con abrirla, con el rubio imitando cada una de sus acciones. Ninguna prenda cayó al piso, porque eso no era el preámbulo de un espectáculo sexual. Se trataba, más bien, de un momento donde las caricias de uno complementaban las del otro. Suspiros suaves se entremezclaban con sus erráticos movimientos en medio de aquella oscuridad, donde Draco podía trazar de memoria cada sendero que formaban las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Harry.

Durante un largo rato, sus labios no hicieron nada más que besarse y sus manos acariciarse mutuamente. Fue ese tiempo el que Harry necesitó para tranquilizar y olvidar, al menos por un rato, sus conflictivas emociones. Draco se separó para verlo y al hacerlo, mordió su labio inferior en un gesto que, repentinamente, Harry encontró terriblemente excitante.

―Draco…

―¿Granger te dijo dónde estuve este día? ―cuestionó, dedicándole una mirada intensa. Potter intentó concentrarse en la pregunta y en los recuerdos con su amiga antes de poder contestar.

―Estabas buscando vacaciones ―recordó abruptamente, logrando que su inicial curiosidad regresara―. ¿Vacaciones? ¿Es que acaso le estás haciendo una broma a Hermione? Ambos sabemos que tú no necesitas…

―No ese tipo de vacaciones, idiota.

―No me llames así ―replicó, frunciendo el ceño―. Y, además, ¿acaso existen otro tipo de vacaciones?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente. Desde su posición miró largamente a Harry, como si estuviera analizando algo.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estamos juntos, Potter? ―preguntó, y aunque su voz sonaba firme y clara, Harry sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su nuca y su espalda.

―Tres años este otoño.

―¿Recuerdas, tonto, qué habíamos dicho que haríamos cuando llegáramos hasta aquí?

Y como si esas hubieran sido las palabras que finalmente desvelaron el enigma que había comenzado esa tarde con la llamada de Hermione, Harry abrió los ojos, contemplando la expresión orgullosa de Draco. Las piezas en su mente comenzaron a acomodarse con tanta facilidad, que era difícil entender por qué no lo habían hecho antes. Draco necesitaba permiso para unas vacaciones, sí, pero eso era porque quería salir de Inglaterra, y el Ministerio tenía regulado quiénes eran los mortífagos que salían y entraban al país.

―Dijimos… ―pronunció titubeante, sin poder creer que Draco recordara eso de entre todas las cosas que pudieron haber quedado grabadas en su memoria―. Dijimos que haríamos un viaje, juntos, al llegar a nuestro tercer aniversario.

Draco sonrió y sujetó con ambas manos su rostro. Harry, dejándose guiar por esos sutiles movimientos, no tuvo ni quiso tomarse el tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias que podría ocasionar el planteamiento que su pareja murmuró:

―Vamos a Australia, Harry.

―Por estos tres años.

Y el Slytherin sonrió mientras Harry aceptaba el plan sin vacilar.

_Irían juntos a Australia. _

**.**

* * *

** . **

**El abismo de nuestros sentimientos**

_ "Estoy sufriendo una crisis. La crisis de no saber qué estás sintiendo"_

―¿Por qué Australia?

La pregunta, pronunciada con más facilidad de la que Harry había esperado, emergió lentamente de sus labios, casi como si estuviera saboreando cada una de las palabras. Draco bajó el folleto que leía (_«There's nothing like Australia_!_»_), y su mirada, antes concentrada en mapas y letras, se enfocó en él.

―¿A qué te refieres…? ―cuestionó, levantando su rubia ceja. A Harry no le sorprendió ese gesto porque era la primera vez que hacía un cuestionamiento de ese tipo. Normalmente, cuando de un viaje se trataba, él se dejaba llevar por Draco, quien a menudo solía tener un atinado gusto para ese tipo de situaciones. De esa manera, cuando el destino había sido escogido, ambos se dedicaban a crear un balance entre las actividades que les gustaría realizar. Ese método le gustaba mucho a Harry. Era como conocerse un poco más.

―Bueno, debe haber algo especial que te motivó a tomar esa decisión, ¿no?… ―continuó, bajando la mirada hacia la mesa en donde descansaban folletos de todo tipo; desde muggle hasta mágicos. Aún no habían decidido qué lugar en específico de Australia visitarían, así que Hermione se había encargado de hacerles llegar varias lechuzas con los destinos turísticos más inimaginables posibles.

―En realidad, no lo tengo―aclaró, sujetando varios folletos que alineó uno sobre otro aunque no tuviera que hacerlo―. Solo pienso que necesitamos alejarnos de Inglaterra por algún tiempo.

Harry observó con curiosidad a Draco, preguntándose si el cansancio que escuchó en su voz era producto de su imaginación. Nada en su expresión decía que lo estuviera, pero conocía demasiado bien al Slytherin para saber cuándo estaba ocultándole algo. No en vano durante esos tres años había estado despertando cada mañana a su lado.

―¿Entonces… tú crees que deberíamos separarnos? ―preguntó dubitativo, ocasionando que esta vez la expresión de Draco realmente cambiara. En sus ojos destelló un brillo al que Harry no supo darle un significado concreto mientras sus labios se separaban. Al darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus propias palabras y cuán fácil era malinterpretarlas, Harry maldijo en su interior y miró a su pareja, quien en menos de un segundo había compuesto sus emociones, y ahora repasaba los destinos turísticos con el mismo escaso interés que ponía cada mañana al leer _El Profeta_.

A Harry le hubiera encantado hacer algo para arreglar su desliz, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que esas palabras, que en otros tiempos se hubieran prestado para una pequeña broma, ahora parecían gritarle cuán distinto era todo. Sin buscarlo, poco a poco sus temores se hacían cada vez más obvios. No era el único que se sentía diferente. Y tal vez, el silencio incómodo que se formaba a su alrededor los separaba un poco más.

Finalmente, tras unos largos minutos en los que ambos se esforzaron en ocultar lo que realmente pensaban, Harry notó cómo Draco echaba hacia atrás su silla para ponerse de pie. Los folletos del viaje habían quedado olvidados. Al Gryffindor le hubiera gustado estirar su mano y detener a Draco, para que ambos continuaran alucinando sobre un viaje que aún no habían terminado de organizar. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no reaccionó, ni siquiera cuando Draco cruzó la habitación diciendo:

―Si encuentras algún lugar que te interese de Australia, avísame. Estaré ultimando algunos detalles de mis contratos.

Y aunque ambos sabían que eso no era cierto, ninguno quería evitarlo. porque el hacerlo los llevaría a preguntarse en qué momento había comenzado a crearse un abismo entre sus sentimientos.

―Lo haré ―respondió, suspirando solo cuando los pasos de Draco se alejaron lo suficiente. Su suspiro, no obstante, en lugar de ser anhelante, se había vuelto uno que respondía a la costumbre de una serie de conversaciones cada vez más cortas y menos honestas. Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos para sobar sus párpados. Su cuerpo, antes ligero, ahora volvía a estar tenso. ¿Por qué se engañaba a sí mismo de esa manera? Evitar mirar la realidad no lograría que ésta desapareciera. Si tan solo existiera una posibilidad, por muy remota que fuera, de lograr mejorar las cosas, él simplemente…

―No puede ser.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando se incorporó con tanta rapidez que inclusive se sintió mareado. Recogió los folletos que estaban desperdigados encima de la mesa. Se sentía un completo estúpido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿No había estado, apenas unos días atrás, quejándose mentalmente de cuánto conocía a Draco? Ahora estaba tan avergonzado como la primera vez que había hablado con Hermione sobre sus preferencias sexuales. ¿Tan encerrado estaba en su pequeño mundo, que no había podido ver lo que Draco parecía gritarle? Porque sí, existía una posibilidad para poder mejorar su relación, y era el Slytherin quien la había propuesto.

_Un viaje._

Un viaje que los llevara a recordar lo que parecían haber olvidado en alguna parte del camino. Y ahora entendía que no era por casualidad esa repentina decisión; Draco también quería rescatarlos y a su manera estaba intentándolo. Solo que el ser directo o comunicativo, especialmente en un tema tan espinoso como ése, no era una de sus principales habilidades. Harry resopló y en su mente, la imagen de Draco ofreciéndole su mano por segunda vez, apareció. Y aunque no debía vacilar, terminó haciéndolo. Sin embargo, logró disipar ese pensamiento de su mente antes de que éste se volviera más profundo; no necesitaba pensarlo porque haría las cosas de la manera en la que él sabía hacerlas: arriesgándose sin mirar atrás. Y si en algún momento, más adelante en sus días próximos, existía la tentación de arrepentirse de ello, no lo haría porque no quería vivir en los _hubiera._ Si existía alguien por quien decidiera arriesgarse a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, ese alguien sería Draco.

Lleno de una nueva convicción, Harry leyó cada folleto y cada propaganda que había llegado hasta sus manos. Enumeró mentalmente los pros y los contras de cada lugar cuyo nombre encerraba en un círculo negro con ayuda de un bolígrafo. Inclusive se tomó el tiempo necesario para llamar a cada agencia muggle y mágica que le aseguraba ofrecer los mejores momentos de su vida. Recibió lechuzas y largas conversaciones por teléfono que no lograban llamar por completo su atención. Necesitaba de algún lugar que le convenciera y le hiciera creer que, una vez estando allí, algo _mágico_ pasaría. No sabía cómo explicar esa sensación que había surgido de la nada en su interior, pero lograría encontrar lo que buscaba a ciegas, así tuviera que recurrir a los métodos más absurdos posibles.

Finalmente, cuando estaba por realizar una llamada a una agencia australiana, una lechuza entró por la ventana y detuvo sus movimientos. Era una criatura bonita, muy grande y de preciosos ojos ambarinos. Sin embargo, fue el porte orgulloso con el que lo miraba, lo que logró que Harry sonriera con nostalgia al recordar a Hedwig. Se acercó y al tomar la carta que estaba dirigida a él, la lechuza se dejó acariciar antes de emprender el vuelo. No conocía a nadie que tuviera una lechuza con esas características, así que no tardó en suponer correctamente que el mensaje provenía de una de las agencias que había contactado. La curiosidad le hizo abrir con más fuerza de la necesaria su carta, y tuvo que controlar el temblor en su mano para poder leerla con claridad. La letra, alargada e inclinada ligeramente hacia la derecha, pero de aspecto formal, le recordó a Hermione. Leyó.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Durante los últimos treinta y tres años, la agencia _VA & Magical Travel_, ha proporcionado los mejores servicios para todos aquellos magos y brujas aventureros que desean experimentar nuevas emociones en su vida. _

_Por ende, lamentamos mucho su negativa, esperando que pueda contestar la breve encuesta que adjuntamos, para así poder conocer su opinión y mejorar nuestros servicios. _

_También, y siguiendo la ideología de nuestro fundador, quien dedicó su vida al éxito de los viajes, añadimos el nombre y el folleto de una agencia amiga que podría serle de su interés, de acuerdo a los requisitos de su viaje anteriormente mencionados por usted. _

_Esperando haberle sido de ayuda, le deseamos suerte en su búsqueda y el más mágico de sus viajes._

_Victoria Frobisher_

_Secretaria del área de Propuestas Rechazadas_

VA & Magical Travel

Harry revisó el sobre y arrojó a la chimenea la dichosa encuesta que le hacía preguntas tan estúpidas como «_¿Considera que nuestro horario de trasladores es…?»_ y «_¿Cree que los viajes al mundo muggle son…»_ acompañadas por una serie de respuestas predeterminadas de las cuales solo tenía que marcar una. No entendía cómo podrían conocer de esa manera su opinión. Irritado, estuvo a punto de renunciar a su búsqueda cuando el otro panfleto cayó del sobre y llamó su atención. Era al estilo muggle.

El Gryffindor esperó unos segundos antes de animarse a sentarse frente a la chimenea con el folleto entre sus manos. Era de color azul y en la primera parte tenía una especie de escudo compuesto por una mochila de viaje y una varita brillando en un diseño bastante simple. Poéticamente, la agencia se hacía llamar _Nunca dejemos de viajar,_ y tenía poco más de tres años de haber sido creada. Sin embargo, Harry ahora entendía por qué habían dicho que llenaba sus peticiones: se trataba de una agencia cuyos viajes eran tanto al mundo muggle como al mágico. A diferencia de otras, _Nunca dejemos de viajar_ se centraba en zonas de Australia más tranquilas y menos pobladas, lo cual le parecía perfecto para Draco, quien, al haber sido criado en el campo, nunca se había terminado de adaptar totalmente a la ciudad.

―Así que ―dijo Harry en voz alta, dirigiéndose a la alegre publicidad que tenía entre sus manos como si ésta en verdad pudiera responderle―, tú eres mi última oportunidad.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras leía los distintos destinos entre los que podía elegir de Australia, acompañado por una serie de fotografías de personas aventureras que, en ese momento, parecían ser mucho más felices que él. Las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron con cuidado cada uno de los puntos marcados en el diminuto mapa. Parecía ser su oportunidad. Además, para poder ver a Draco y pedir su opinión, solo tenía que ponerse de pie, ¿no?

―Únicamente debo hablar con él ―repitió, confiando en que eso que sentía en sus piernas no fuera el temblor que antecede al terror. Draco no le daba miedo, nunca se lo había provocado, ¿cierto? Entonces no tendría por qué comenzar a sentirlo justo en ese momento.

Apoyando su mano libre sobre la alfombra, Harry consiguió levantarse. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y, por solo un momento, casi creyó estar viviendo una de las mortales pruebas ordenadas por el Cáliz de Fuego. Estúpido. Tenía que dejar de crear tormentas en un vaso de agua. Cerró sus puños intentando reencontrarse con su valor perdido. Algo similar a la ira fue lo que lo animó a dar el primer paso en una carrera que se obligó a no detener hasta llegar al despacho donde Draco trabajaba. Pero la elegante puerta de caoba, que tantas veces había cruzado sin pensar, ahora se encontraba sellada de tal manera que ni siquiera dejaba escapar el más mínimo ruido de su interior.

―¿Draco? ―preguntó, tocando la madera con los nudillos. Sabía que no debía esperar una respuesta, pero aun así lo hizo. Tras unos largos e incómodos minutos, la puerta finalmente se abrió, mostrando a un silencioso e inexpresivo rubio. Harry, recordando su objetivo, ignoró la frialdad de su trato cuando, sin ninguna explicación, ofreció el folleto del lugar.

―¿Ya escogiste…? ―Fue lo primero que pronunció al recibirlo. Bajó su rostro y leyó con atención el pequeño viaje que el Gryffindor, previamente, se había encargado de seleccionar. Levantó una ceja y, al leerlo, sus dedos se ciñeron sobre el papel.

―Kimberley ―dijo Harry, señalando con sus dedos la región de Australia Occidental―. Ahí es donde quiero ir contigo en este viaje, Draco. Y, maldita sea, esto va a funcionar porque estoy cansado de que ignoremos al hipogrifo en la habitación.

―¿"_Al hipogrifo en la habitación_", Potter?

―Entiendes perfectamente a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

―Sí ―pronunció Draco, y sus palabras parecieron disolverse en el aire con la misma facilidad con la que Harry sentía el agua resbalar de entre sus manos―. Lo sé.

El Gryffindor, sintiendo la garganta reseca, deseó beber algo, lo que fuera, con desesperación. No podía creer la facilidad con la que Draco aceptaba la situación. ¿O quizás era Harry quien, en realidad, se había esforzado por no hacerlo? No sabía por qué pero, alargar lo inevitable, sonaba como algo que solo él era capaz de hacer.

―No estoy diciendo que sea…

―¿Cómo puedes asegurar que esto va a funcionar? ―interrumpió Draco, mostrándole el folleto de Australia justo frente a sus ojos―. ¿Por qué crees que un viaje va a cambiar algo que no podemos ni siquiera arreglar, estando los dos aquí?

―No lo sé ―aceptó, empujando la publicidad contra el pecho del otro―. Pero ¿cómo quieres saberlo si ni siquiera lo intentamos?

―Intentar a veces no basta.

―Si eso es lo que crees, ¿por qué sugeriste este viaje? ―Al notar que Draco vacilaba sobre sus acciones, él continuó―: Los dos lo sabemos, Draco. Algo no está bien entre nosotros. Maldita sea, daría lo que fuera por saber qué es, para simplemente patearlo y quitarlo del camino. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacer esto solo. Y si tú, con este viaje, estás diciéndome que quieres descubrirlo, yo te estoy respondiendo que lo hagamos, porque… porque….

Entonces, Harry se calló. Su voz se había roto y las palabras, esas palabras que no había podido formular, ahora luchaban por salir de su interior. No eran reclamos de una antigua pelea. No era odio… pero tampoco se trataba de amor.

―¿Porque…? ―preguntó Draco, animándolo a continuar. Harry, frustrado, hundió los dedos entre sus cabellos negros. Supo que no tenía caso fingir durante mucho tiempo más.

―Porque…, demonios, ya no sé qué hacer para que esto pueda funcionar.

Como si de un balde de agua helada se tratase, esas palabras lograron que un profundo jadeo emergiera de sus labios. Una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho. Porque aunque su corazón palpitaba, libre de un peso que no sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a cargar, también se sentía solo. Tan solo como aquella vez en la que, mirando el cielo en la Torre de Astronomía, se dio cuenta de que todos a su alrededor estaban muriendo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto.

―¿Aún me amas, Harry?

Si la voz de Draco hubiese tenido otro tono, o quizá simplemente si sus palabras no hubieran sido ésas, Harry no habría sentido tanto miedo como el que experimentó. Él no era ningún cobarde, lo había demostrado innumerables veces en su vida. Aun así, existían cosas a las que no podía –o más bien, no quería– enfrentar.

―Mírame ―ordenó el Slytherin, y al hacerlo, sujetó con suavidad la barbilla de Harry para obligarlo a enfrentarlo. El moreno se sorprendió al ver la tristeza brillando en los ojos de su amante, casi como si tuviese la certeza de que finalmente lo habían dejado atrás―. ¿Aún me amas? ―repitió y el dolor con el que arrastró sus palabras casi lo destrozó―. ¿Todavía quieres estar a mi lado?

―Draco…

―Soy egoísta, Harry. Inclusive ahora, contigo a mi lado, lo soy mucho más. No me agradan tus amigos, pese a que tú te esfuerzas por ser simpático con los míos. En estos tres años, de los dos, tú has sido quien más se ha entregado. Y no, no te atrevas a negarlo. Ambos sabemos que es verdad.

Harry entreabrió sus labios, pero ninguna expresión salió de ellos. Las palabras que había creado, murieron tras la firme y dolida declaración de Draco. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a hilar escenas de los años pasados. Recordó los cumpleaños a los que había asistido solo, y las cenas, muchas veces incómodas, con sus amigos. También hubo peleas, aunque ninguna tan grave como para separarlos. Pero más allá de todo eso, existieron momentos felices. Muy felices. Como la ocasión en la que Draco aceptó ayudar a Hermione en un proyecto del Ministerio o aquellas noches en las que siempre jugó ajedrez con Ron.

―Sé que soy una persona difícil con la cual estar ―continuó―. Por eso, cuando _todo esto_ comenzó…

―Te amo ―interrumpió Harry, frotándose los ojos bajo sus lentes―. Y sé que tú me amas. Pero quizás, entre la costumbre y los días ocupados, hemos olvidado que lo hacemos. Solo… ―musitó, empujando, una vez más, el folleto de Kimberley―, solo descubramos donde está escondido, ¿bien?

―¿Y esperas que un viaje te muestre eso?

―No lo espero ―respondió, esbozando una breve sonrisa―. Pero puede ser un comienzo.

―¿Eres consciente de que esto puede fallar? Este viaje podría separarnos más.

Harry bufó exasperado.

―Al menos lo habremos intentado.

Al observar a Draco desviar su mirada hacia el folleto, la añoranza golpeó a Harry. Por un momento, mientras el Slytherin leía con cuidado cada detalle que había sido escogido para el viaje, casi pudo ver al hombre que cada mañana despertaba envuelto entre sus brazos y ante el cual sonreía como idiota, porque no había nada más maravilloso que estar a su lado cuando sus ojos grises, aún cansados, lo buscaban entre las sábanas revueltas de la cama.

Sí, había sido extraordinario.

Pero, para bien o para mal, Harry no quería vivir en el pasado

…aun si Draco fuera siempre su paracaídas.

―Espero que _"Nunca dejemos de viajar"_ sea en verdad una buena agencia de viajes, Potter ―pronunció y, al hacerlo, un jadeo ahogado emergió de Harry. No podía creerlo. Sonrió.

―¡Claro que es buena! ¿Sabes cuán difícil es encontrar una que llene todos tus _caprichos?_

―No son caprichos. Es saber cuánto merezco―exclamó, enredando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry para después capturar sus labios en un beso apasionado que parecía exigirles más contacto. Más necesidad. Más amor.

Ésa fue la noche en la que Harry se permitió hacer el amor con Draco para olvidar sus problemas.

Aunque sabía que eso tampoco podía durar para siempre.

.

* * *

.

**Engaños de la felicidad**

_Engañarse a uno mismo es fácil. Basta con cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo sigue siendo igual._

_Solo recuerda que, al abrirlos, dolerá un poco más. _

Lauren aceleró su paso mientras cubría su cuerpo con el pequeño abrigo gris que había comprado de manera arbitraria. La lluvia caía pausadamente, y aunque no era molesta, era lo suficientemente fuerte para que pequeños escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, notando que el atajo que había tomado para llegar a tiempo a _King's Cross_ parecía haberse vuelto demasiado largo. Al detener sus pasos para mirar la hora en el pequeño reloj de plata que esa misma mañana le habían regalado, notó que las manecillas, cual brújula desorientada, se movían demasiado rápido. Confundida, acercó la muñeca a su bonito rostro; efectivamente, no debían pasar de las ocho de la noche, pero su reloj marcaba ya la media noche y continuaba avanzando hacia el amanecer. Lauren bufó exasperada, sin poder creer que su hermana le hubiera dado un regalo tan malo. Seguramente se trataba de una broma de mal gusto: después de todo, ella siempre había sido así. Decidida a no empeorar su situación, optó por quitarse de la muñeca el reloj y arrojarlo, de mal humor, al interior de su bolso rojo. Después hablaría con su hermana.

Al retomar su camino, Lauren apenas alcanzó a ver el elegante y viejo edificio rojo que, ubicado en la acera de enfrente, había estado cerrado desde hacía años, y en el cual colgaba un pequeño y triste letrero que anunciaba la próxima creación de salón de té. Tampoco notó la llegada de dos hombres, uno rubio y otro moreno, que ignoraron dicho letrero y desaparecieron por la puerta principal.

―Se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de la interferencia de la magia ―explicó el moreno a su acompañante, retomando la conversación tras ingresar al lugar―. Algún día los muggles notarán que es en esta calle donde más se suelen descomponer los objetos que ellos poseen. ¿No debería tener el Ministerio más cuidado con esto?

―Harry ―exclamó el rubio, entornando los ojos―. Si los muggles quisieran darse cuenta de que la magia existe, ya lo hubieran hecho.

―¿De verdad lo crees? ―preguntó, sin sonar convencido mientras pasaban por debajo de uno de los arcos en los que se podía leer «_Central autorizada de Trasladores Internacionales. Divisón: Londres»_―. Sé que no te agradan mucho, pero tampoco son tan…

―No se trata de eso ―interrumpió Draco, mirando de soslayo a Harry, quien seguía avanzando y guiándolo, ya que era él quien conocía el área exacta donde su traslador, el de las ocho y media, iba a salir―. ¿Te das cuenta de cuántas cosas tendrían que entender para _aceptar_ un mundo diferente? Créeme, Potter. Los muggles no están diseñados para saber más allá de su propia existencia.

Harry quiso replicar, pero los recuerdos de su infancia se interpusieron en medio de sus ideas. Por supuesto, no todos los muggles eran como sus tíos, pero no dudaba que muchos odiarían la magia con la misma pasión que la de ellos. Curiosamente, se encontró pensando en la quema de brujas y en todos aquellos momentos que habían asustado a los muggles por la relación directa de la magia. Quizás Draco tenía razón después de todo. Quizás había misterios que era mejor mantenerlos en secreto, por su _propio bien. _

―¿Los señores Potter y Malfoy? ―Una atractiva bruja, de largo cabello ondulado y mirada franca, les dedicó una amable sonrisa cuando los vio asentir―. Buenas noches. Soy Elizabeth Davies, encargada del traslador de las ocho y media, que los llevará a Australia. ¿Es este todo su equipaje?

―Sí ―se apresuró a contestar Harry, mirando las dos maletas que ahora reposaban en el suelo―. Sobre todo, cuiden esta, por favor ―pidió, esbozando una sonrisa tímida mientras señalaba el equipaje de Draco―. Es importante…

―Descuide ―accedió Elizabeth, agitando su varita en un movimiento que al rubio le pareció tan elegante como falso, mientras las maletas desaparecían rápidamente―. Su equipaje los estará esperando allá. Ahora, síganme, por favor.

En la Central de Trasladores Internacionales no parecía existir el concepto del día y la noche. La gente se iba y llegaba a cualquier hora a causa de la diferencia horaria entre los países, y los trabajadores no parecían cambiar nunca. Sin embargo, inclusive en momentos así, parecía que el flujo de las personas parecía menos aglomerado en un jueves por la noche, como lo era ese día. Draco sonrió ligeramente al pensar que, después de todo, el que Harry planeara el viaje no estaba resultando tan mal. Por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que la mala suerte que solía acompañar a Potter los saludaría animadamente. Tal vez, después de todo, podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Elizabeth los guió por un pasillo estrecho hasta que entraron en una habitación sin ventanas, adornada únicamente con pósters en los que se veía el dibujo infantil de un mago que les daba recomendaciones sobre cómo usar adecuadamente un traslador. Harry estaba entusiasmado cuando entró. Siempre le habían gustado los viajes. Y, aunque jamás lo había dicho, a Draco le fascinaba la emoción que el Gryffindor expresaba. Se volvía inocente, libre del pasado y la culpa. Draco tampoco admitiría que a menudo planeaba viajes con el único fin de ver a Harry así de feliz.

―Buenas noches ―saludó Elizabeth, mirando más allá de Harry y Draco, donde cuatro entusiasmados adolescentes entraban ruidosamente. La bruja les pidió silencio y, al consultar en un pergamino de que no esperaban a nadie más, los llevó alrededor de una pelota inservible―. Bien ―dijo e ignoró las miradas lujuriosas que los adolescentes que estaban al lado de Draco, le mandaban―. Recuerden colocarse en círculo y sujetar el traslador en el momento en el que se los indique. Ustedes llegarán a _Alice Springs_, ciudad que está ubicada en el centro de Australia. Encontrarán que su equipaje ya se encuentra ahí. Como parte de la experiencia de los servicios que contrataron, _Nunca dejemos de viajar _los llevará a sus respectivos destinos, Kimberley ―miró a Harry y a Draco― y a Sydney ―esta vez se enfocó en los adolescentes―, con la ayuda de transportes de origen muggle.

―Potter ―murmuró Draco―. Te juro que si alguno de esos _aparatos _muggles ocasionan problemas…

―Lo sé, lo sé ―dijo de buen humor mientras fingía ponerle atención a la bruja―. Confía en mí, por favor.

Si Elizabeth en ese momento no hubiera dado la indicación de colocar sus manos alrededor del traslador, Draco hubiera dicho que toda su confianza estaba depositada en Harry, aunque él nunca lo supiera. Pero, aunque no pudiera expresarlo, el rubio se había prometido poner de su parte también, por lo que, antes de que el traslador los arrastrara en una serie de movimientos incómodos e irregulares, se apresuró en tomar la mano de Harry y entrelazar sus dedos en una serie de caricias inocentes, pero que causaron que las mejillas del moreno se sonrojaran ligeramente.

_Realmente lo amaba. _

El resto del viaje ocurrió de manera similar. Cuando el traslador los dejó caer en una zona muy similar a la que habían estado, por un momento Draco creyó que en realidad ni siquiera se habían movido del sitio. Sin embargo, los adolescentes, tirados en el suelo unos encima de otros y riéndose histéricamente, parecía ser la indicación de lo contrario. Harry miró a su alrededor, y el rubio casi rió cuando notó que, como niño pequeño, su pareja estaba desesperada por ver canguros. Entonces, justo en el momento en el que los otros se pusieron de pie, un mago cubierto por un ligero sweater, se acercó a ellos y los miró.

―_Welcome to Oz, mate!_ ―saludó el hombre en un inglés que a Draco le pareció demasiado nasal y más rápido―. ¿Quiénes son los que se dirigen a Kimberley?

Harry se acercó al hombre –quien se presentó como Seth–, entablando una relación cordial e inmediata con él. Aunque siempre le había divertido la manera en la que Harry podía entablar conversación con casi cualquier persona (_Tú entablarías conversación hasta con una piedra, Potter)_, de alguna manera aquello terminó incomodándole, sobre todo cuando Seth asintió y dio unas palmaditas _demasiado_ calurosas en el hombro de Harry. Al percatarse de sus emociones, Draco se tomó un tiempo para suspirar. ¿Estaba celoso? Por supuesto que lo estaba, pero el idiota de Potter no podía saberlo. Aunque, por otro lado…

―¡Draco! ―exclamó Harry, sacándolo de su debate interno―. Seth irá por el equipaje y nos llevará en avioneta a Kimberley. Llegaremos a Kununurra en unas cuántas horas. Seth dice que desde ahí, trasladarnos a cualquier zona de Kimberley es relativamente fácil.

―¿Una avioneta, Potter? ―preguntó Draco, cruzando sus brazos. Harry sonrió culpable y rodeó su cuello por los hombros.

―Modificada apenas sutilmente con magia ―exclamó Seth, regresando e inmiscuyéndose en su conversación―. No se preocupe, señor Malfoy. Le aseguro que es una experiencia agradable. Es como volar con una escoba.

Por supuesto, aquella comparación no le gustó, y mucho menos tranquilizó, a Draco. Sin embargo, como muchas otras cosas en ese viaje tan inusual, terminó accediendo. Se sentía demasiado despierto y quizás con ese tipo de viaje, podría molestar un poco a Harry para terminar teniendo sexo salvaje. Después de todo, su cuerpo aún conservaba el horario de Londres, donde la noche estaba comenzando mientras que ahí, según descubrió al echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, ya era de madrugada.

Sin embargo, cuando tuvieron que montar a la avioneta, que a Draco le parecía demasiado ruidosa, insegura e inestable, algo cambió. Harry lo abrazó como si quisiera protegerlo, y por alguna razón, ese gesto le resultó terriblemente encantador. Tanto, que Draco ni siquiera se molestó cuando Seth les lanzó una divertida mirada en la que se leía fácilmente: «_Sabía que tú eras gay»._

Andar en la avioneta resultó una experiencia tan traumática como interesante. Draco se había aferrado con fuerza a Harry cuando ésta despegó, y a menudo exclamaba un jadeo de miedo ante la turbulencia. Y, si bien, el miedo de Draco no pasó desapercibido para los ojos de Seth y Draco, aun así ambos permanecieron tranquilos. Después de unas horas, cuando el ruido y los movimientos pasaron a ser normales y él dejó de aferrarse a Harry hasta que la piel de éste había perdido su color habitual, fue cuando Draco se animó a mirar a través de una de las pequeñas ventanas.

_Y se sorprendió. _

El amanecer estaba llegando a Australia y las regiones, antes oscuras, comenzaban a adquirir colores azules y verdes. Era hermoso. De hecho, aunque no era como volar en una escoba, entendía por qué la comparación. Desde una altura así, dejarse caer hacia el suelo se trataba de una experiencia que parecía ser hecha para los buscadores de un equipo de quidditch.

Se repitió a sí mismo, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y cerraba los ojos, que si podía adentrarse en un transporte muggle, entonces podía lograrlo.

_Podía hacer que Harry se quedara a su lado. _

No supo que se quedó dormido hasta algún tiempo después, cuando Harry se movió a su lado y le mostró que finalmente había aterrizado. Mareado, Draco bajó de la avioneta. Un tibio sol que acarició sus mejillas y lo obligó a entrecerrar sus ojos, lo saludó. Se sentía adolorido por la mala posición en la que durmió, malhumorado por haber viajado de esa forma cuando en realidad pudieron ahorrarse todo eso con la ayuda de un traslador, abochornado por la pesada ropa que traía puesta, y posiblemente irritado por la presencia y la estúpida sonrisa de Seth.

No obstante, ni siquiera eso ni el cabello aún más desordenado de Potter, disminuyeron su sorpresa cuando miró alrededor. Kilómetros de cielo y tierra se extendían ante sus ojos, tan grandes como la mirada de Potter, que nerviosa, esperaba su reacción. En ese momento, Draco entendió que Harry había escogido una zona tranquila por él, porque no le gustaban los lugares sobrepoblados. Por _arte de magia_ su enfado repentinamente había desaparecido.

Porque aquello era perfecto también para la intimidad que tanto ansiaban encontrar.

―Kununurra, ¿cierto? ―exclamó Draco en un murmullo, sin dejar de mirar alrededor.

―Kununurra ―confirmó Harry, acercándose a Draco, quien notó cómo el otro parecía indeciso sobre si era correcto o no darse un beso.

―Idiota ―lo llamó mientras lo sujetaba por la ropa para besarlo apasionadamente.

Un beso que supo distinto.

A entusiasmo, aventura, ternura, excitación… y amor.

Fue maravilloso y triste darse cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no se besaban de esa manera.

¿Qué habían estado haciendo durante esos últimos meses?

¿Engañarse?

―Te amo, Draco ―susurró.

―Te amo, Harry.

Tal vez lo que habían estado haciendo era acompañarse… pero no amarse.

.

* * *

.

**Monumentos a la desesperanza**

_Creo que, después de toda esta historia, no hemos llegado a saber quiénes somos en realidad_

Los _Freshwater East Kimberley Apartments, _ubicados a cinco minutos de aeropuerto de Kununurra, era el tipo de alojamiento que cualquiera esperaría tener en un viaje de ese costo. Tratándose más bien de elegantes y espaciosas casas, con todos los métodos posibles para viajar por la zona de Kimberley, a Draco no le costó acostumbrarse a ello, ni siquiera con todos esos objetos muggles que Harry había admirado, sorprendido, al llegar a su número asignado.

―Sé que es importante estar cómodos ―había comentado Harry cuando dejó el equipaje en la entrada de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta y sonreía al notar que, efectivamente, el aire acondicionado funcionaba―, pero a veces creo que exageran. ¿Televisores de este tamaño? ¿Vamos a estar encerrados o a conocer Kimberley?

Sin embargo, ocupado en explorar la casa, Draco apenas había prestado atención al comentario de Harry. Seguido por su pareja, el Slytherin había subido las escaleras y sonreído cansadamente cuando encontró la habitación principal. Sabía que Harry quería explorarlo todo, pero él estaba agotado. ¿De qué? No estaba seguro. Solo sabía que quería cerrar los ojos un momento y olvidarlo todo. O, quizás, dejar de pensar. Sea como fuese, Draco se acostó boca abajo en la suave cama, suspirando cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry adentrarse en la habitación y acercarse a él. El colchón se hundió bajo el peso del moreno quien, acariciando sus cabellos rubios, comenzó a propiciarle un masaje en sus músculos tensos.

―Gracias ―susurró Harry, inclinándose en su oído. Draco sintió su sonrisa y tuvo el deseo de imitarlo, aunque no lo consiguió. Sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando Harry volvió a hablar―: ¿Quieres que nos demos un baño, juntos, y después durmamos un rato? Si lo hacemos ahora, podremos despertar antes del atardecer. Existe un lugar que quizás te agrade.

No respondió. Draco sabía que Harry se extrañaría de su voluntario mutismo; no obstante, no sabía qué decir o cómo iniciar una conversación. No se sentía incómodo con su pareja, pero, durante las últimas horas, contuvo en su pecho la horrible sensación de que, luego de tres años, en realidad no conocía al hombre que lo acariciaba con esa devoción tan aplastante. ¿Por qué Harry lo amaba? Con esas acciones, el Slytherin sabía que no haría otra cosa más que tambalear la confianza que el otro poseía, pero, aun a sabiendas de eso, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Respiró lentamente, en un vano intento de que Harry no notara su indecisión, que tomó un rumbo cuando aceptó incorporarse y dirigirse a la ducha. Con cuidado, retiró cada una de las gruesas prendas que lo abrigaban, mientras levantaba la ceja porque, detrás de él, Harry había decidido usar de armario el suelo. Negó con la cabeza y, en el instante en el que sintió la tibia agua correr, unas manos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura y unos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello con extrema suavidad. Los labios de Potter, tibios por el agua, recorrían con maestría los puntos más sensibles de su piel.

Draco levantó las manos y rodeó el cuello de Harry, dejando caer su rostro hacia atrás. El agua caía y recorría su piel con la misma intensidad con la que el moreno acariciaba sus tetillas y sus labios se encontraban en un tímido beso, cuyas lenguas se encargaron de profundizar. A tientas, Harry consiguió llenar sus manos con jabón para, despacio, limpiar cualquier rastro de sudor en el cuerpo del rubio. Consciente de que solamente Harry sería el único capaz de sumergirlo en la tranquilidad cuando había caricias tan apasionadas, Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

Si en ese viaje ellos no eran más que un par de desconocidos, entonces Draco se encargaría de hacer que ese hombre se quedara para siempre a su lado.

_Aunque, también esa había sido la promesa que, tres años atrás, habían hecho juntos. _

Solo cuando los besos se volvieron suspiros en sus labios, y las caricias pequeños momentos de ternura, fue cuando Draco se dejó llevar por Harry hacia la cama donde, sin importarles su desnudez y el calor, se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, quizás esperando algo mejor al abrirlos.

_Pero esperar también era difícil. Sobre todo si no se sabía qué era lo que Draco debía esperar. _

―¡Ah! Veo que ya despertaste.

Al incorporarse, Draco se frotó el ojo izquierdo, tratando de orientarse. Su sueño había sido especialmente profundo y su cuerpo, aunque aún le pedía descansar aún más, parecía también irritado ante la idea de permanecer quieto durante mucho tiempo más. Buscó a Harry con la mirada y lo encontró en la entrada del balcón, observando el exterior. Vestía un tipo de ropa ligera que en Londres jamás usaría, pero que le quedaba increíblemente bien. Además, por el brillo de su mirada, era claro que su mente estaba llena de planes que, seguramente, había comenzado a formular desde el momento en el que despertó.

Cubriéndose con el albornoz que Harry había tenido la delicadeza de dejar en la cama, se levantó y se acercó a él, notando de inmediato cómo la mano del otro se aferraba a la suya y lo conducía al balcón. Afuera, el clima aún era caliente, pero había bajado algunos grados que lo hacían más soportable, pero aun así sofocante para alguien criado en un ambiente de clima frío.

Sin embargo, Draco no necesitó de una explicación para ver qué era lo que tenía tan entusiasmado a Harry. El sol estaba cada vez más bajo, lo que indicaba la pronta puesta de sol. Sería espectacular y Draco lo sabía, sin importar que estuvieran encerrados ahí. No obstante, Draco recordó la última conversación –o monologo–, que habían tenido antes de dormir. Harry estaba preparando algo. Y no era difícil deducir qué era.

―¿Dónde vamos a ver la puesta de sol, Harry? ―preguntó, y su voz, sorprendentemente ronca, emergió con dificultad. El Gryffindor también se percató de ello (después de todo, Harry siempre había sido una persona muy expresiva), pero no dijo nada. En cambio, sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba hacia el lado izquierdo de donde estaban.

―Ahí ―dijo y Draco tuvo que apoyarse en el borde del balcón para poder comprender qué era lo que le mostraba. Lejos, pero visible, una pequeña motita de color azul claro reflejaba los colores del cielo que, a esas horas, parecía menos azul―. _Lake Argyle. _Es precioso y dicen que, desde ahí, las vistas son espectaculares.

―Potter ―murmuró, volteando a verlo―. No creo que lleguemos ahí antes de la puesta de sol.

―Bueno, sí ―admitió, rascándose la mejilla―. Si queríamos hacerlo por la vía normal, tardaríamos un poco, pero no creo que quieras hacer otro gran viaje al estilo muggle, ¿verdad? ―Rió―. Así que le pregunté a Seth y me dijo que en esta zona teníamos permitidas las apariciones, mientras no sea una gran distancia y estemos en las zonas permitidas para los magos. ¿Vamos?

―Está bien ―dijo y regresó a la habitación para vestirse. Se sentía mejor, quizá realmente el baño y el descanso habían hecho milagros en él. Se decidió por un traje blanco y cómodo que Harry se encargó de alabar cuando se lo vio puesto, asegurando que le gustaría verlo de esa manera más días seguidos. Decidió no prestarle atención a los ñoños coqueteos de Harry, aunque le agradaran bastante. Finalmente, cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, vestidos y preparados para aparecerse en la zona libre de muggles, una encargada del lugar les ofreció una pequeña cesta llena de alimentos, asegurando que era cortesía de la casa. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa y unas sinceras gracias que hicieron enrojecer a la muchacha mientras Draco entornaba los ojos, preguntándose por qué jamás Harry se daba cuenta de la influencia que ejercía en los demás.

Cuando se aparecieron, un solitario hombre de pie les ofreció un saludo cordial mientras acordaba con Harry la renta de un pequeño bote. Mientras Draco trataba de ignorar ese nuevo transporte en el que esperaba no morir, se fijó con detalle a su alrededor.

Un precioso anaranjado coloreaba el cielo de _Lake Argyle. _El agua, increíblemente tranquila, reflejaba los colores y la imagen distorsionada del sol que, más allá, se dirigía hacia la puesta más hermosa que Draco había visto en muchos años. Cerró los ojos y sintió una fresca brisa golpear su rostro mientras escuchaba el tranquilo sonido del agua. Había unas pocas nubes, y ello le causó curiosidad porque, cuando habían llegado, no existía rastro de ellas.

―Llegaron en el último momento de la temporada seca ―explicaba el hombre que estaba con Harry. Al voltear, Draco encontró que su pareja lo estaba mirando también―. Es en octubre cuando inicia el clima húmedo y aunque restringen entonces el paso a muchas zonas, aun así la vista de las tormentas eléctricas son estupendas, como en ningún otro lugar.

Draco se movió porque los otros así lo hicieron y siguió sus pasos hasta que llegaron al bote de color blanco. El hombre les deseó un buen atardecer luego de indicarle a Harry los aspectos básicos para manejar el dichoso transporte. Por el bien de su salud mental, Draco esperaba que su pareja realmente hubiera prestado atención a las indicaciones.

Poco después, y tras haber maldecido a Harry una docena de veces, Draco se encontró una vez más haciendo cosas que jamás habría creído hacer en un momento de su vida. Como gritar cuando escuchó el ruido del motor y reír torpemente cuando sintió la brisa húmeda atacar su piel.

En la distancia, y solos en ese inmenso lago, su bote no parecía más que una pequeña mancha negra en medio del atardecer. Ambos lo contemplaron en silencio y Draco se encontró preguntándose en qué momento había dejado de hacer eso con Harry; simplemente disfrutar de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sabiendo que todo estaría bien porque, simplemente, era Potter quien estaba con él y ninguno permitiría que el otro sufriera daño.

―¿En qué momento cambió todo, Harry? ―preguntó en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar cómo la puesta de sol traía consigo la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de algunas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer―. Estos meses…

―No lo sé ―admitió Harry, mirando sus manos―. Quizás esperaba que tú me dijeras que todo era mi culpa y, por eso, tendría que encontrar la forma correcta de solucionarlo.

―Esa costumbre tuya de culparte hasta de mis propias estupideces es preocupante ―murmuró, mirándolo de soslayo. Los ojos verdes de Harry, ahora envueltos en un cielo color tinta, parecían reflejar el brillo de las estrellas.

―No puedo evitarlo. Estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de tu universo ―exclamó dibujando una mueca divertida que poco a poco se desvaneció hasta volverse una mirada triste―. En realidad ―susurró―, ya no sé cómo amarte.

La expresión sorprendió a Draco, quien detuvo cualquier movimiento suyo para mirar a Harry, a ese Harry tan decaído y triste, que simplemente deseó patearse por, en menos de unas horas, haber arruinado un viaje que, al final de camino, ambos sabían que acabaría así.

―No me malinterpretes ―se apresuró a aclarar Harry―. Te amo. Lo hago. Pero cada día, es más difícil saber hacerlo. A veces te sumergías en esos silencios que no puedo romper, o te dedicas a un trabajo que nunca antes había sido tan duro. Era fácil, ¿sabes? Amarte. Y ahora ya no puedo acercarme a besarte sin sentir que estoy haciendo algo equivocado, teniendo ese estúpido temor de que te irás en cuanto me equivoque. Cuando _hacemos el amor _es…

―¿Ahora me estás culpando a mí de esta situación? ―cuestionó secamente.

―¡No! Bueno, en parte sí porque… _maldita sea _―se quejó, cubriendo el rostro con sus manos―. ¿No se supone que con el paso de tiempo, a medida de que conocemos a las personas, esto se vuelve más fácil? ¿Por qué a nosotros nos pasa entonces lo contrario?

―Me irritaba verte llegar tan sonriente ―confió Draco, riéndose―. Por supuesto, aunque fuera un día de mierda para mí, seguramente no existían esos días para alguien como Harry Potter. Es un pensamiento irracional, lo sé, pero sucedía. Insistías en que conociera a Granger y a Weasley y yo no dejaba de preguntarme por qué tenía que hacerlo. Son tus amigos después de todo. Entonces, como el representante de todo lo bueno y lo estúpido, llegabas a demostrarme que podías tú estar bien con los míos. Pero ¿así se supone que funciona el amor, Potter? ¿Soportar lo que te desagrada para que no pierdas los sentimientos de una persona?

Harry parpadeó. Había escuchado durante muchas ocasiones el desagrado que Draco sentía hacia sus amigos. No los odiaba, pero prefería no compartir el tiempo con ellos. ¿Acaso lo había estado obligando? ¿Era justo pedirle a Draco, por el bien de sus sentimientos, acompañar a alguien?

―Pero luego… ―susurró el rubio―. Luego, después de una cena, llegabas tan feliz porque esas personas que son tan importantes para ti, habían entrado en una pequeña parte de mi mundo. Y me sentía satisfecho de poderte hacer feliz por detalles como esos. Porque, supongo que no puedes deslindarte de ellos, como tampoco puedo hacerlo yo de mis padres. Es… extraño. Entiendo la razón por la que odies a mi padre. Pero aun así, intento lo mismo que tú. Lograr que alguna vez puedan soportar el hecho de que están en la misma habitación.

―Somos terribles ―dijo Harry tras un prolongado silencio―. ¿Por qué el resto del mundo parece lograr esto del "_felices para siempre"_ tan fácilmente?

―Porque _ellos_ no son _nosotros,_ Potter. Nuestra vida está condenada al caos.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó más para sí mismo que para el otro.

―No lo sé, Harry, no soy adivino.

La noche caía lentamente sobre _Lake Argyle. _El sonido del agua acompañaba su conversación. Probablemente, ese era el tipo de lugares donde la gente común se sentaba a hacer recuerdos. Incluso, si fuera otro momento, no dudaba de que tal vez hubieran hecho el amor ahí mismo, sobre ese estúpido barco, intentando arreglar con sexo lo que no podían hacer con palabras. Pero tocarse se había vuelto tan difícil como amarse.

A Harry le hubiera encantado saber en qué momento el tiempo parecía haberse regresado para hacerlos pasar por un par de niños que, mirándose por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin, habían creado prejuicios irrompibles.

―Regresemos ―susurró Draco.

―Aún no lo hemos arreglado.

―No importa.

―¿No _te_ importa?

―No en este momento.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Tú, _realmente_, quieres estar aquí? Damos lástima, Potter.

―Es posible ―aceptó.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta dos horas después, luego de haber probado los alimentos típicos que les habían ofrecido, cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

_Lake Argyle_ se convirtió desde entonces en el lugar perfecto para decir cuánto se podían detestar las razones de dos personas que se amaban.

Aunque, aceptar eso, no fuera sencillo.

.

* * *

.

**La lluvia de las plegarias**

_"Cuando el viento movió tus cabellos, fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto amor sentía por ti. _

_Y me aterró la idea de poder entregarme a alguien como tú." _

Aquella mañana, Draco y Harry se miraron y en un acuerdo silencioso y mutuo, decidieron no hablar de lo que había ocurrido en el día anterior hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado. La noche, curiosamente, había pasado tranquila. Sus cuerpos se abrazaron con necesidad, y aunque no hubo besos ni caricias, ambos creyeron que encontrarse en el calor del otro, era lo que necesitaban para calmar un poco ese dolor. El día los sorprendió aún juntos, sabiendo que estaban, a pesar de todo, con la persona correcta. Por eso, mientras desayunaban un platillo que a Draco y a su peculiar paladar le pareció demasiado salado, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que asentir cuando fueron invitados al paseo grupal que se realizaría ese día en la cordillera _Bungle Bungle, _dentro del Parque Nacional de _Purnululu_.

Ubicado a tres horas de distancia, las cordilleras se trataba de un lugar impresionante. Las altas estructuras rocosas, diseñadas caprichosamente por la naturaleza, eran intimidades, pero a medida tarde el paseo resultaba increíblemente maravilloso por la cantidad de luz que caía sobre ellas, permitiendo así apreciar aún mejor la vida, tanto de flora y de fauna, que los rodeaba. A veces, mientras Draco y Harry caminaban rodeados de magos y brujas de distintas nacionalidades, se tenían que adentrar dentro de las cordilleras, encontrándose con pequeños manantiales de agua fresca y diminutos árboles. Tal y como habían dicho los guías al inicio del recorrido, se trataba de un lugar tranquilo y solitario en el cual era fácil perderse. A lo largo de dos horas, y deteniéndose una para comer, Draco se convenció a sí mismo de que, aunque cansado, volvería a realizar ese recorrido. Sobre todo cuando, luego de tanto, lograba mantener una conversación normal con Harry, lejos de los momentos incómodos o las referencias del pasado. Se alegró internamente al comprobar que, efectivamente, Potter también estaba disfrutando ese paseo, nada que lo sorprendiera si consideraba lo mucho que disfrutaba las actividades físicas.

―Nos dividiremos ―anunció uno de los guías, señalando cuatro senderos en los que se separaba la estructura―. A partir de aquí se da un camino de quinientos metros de distancia. Todos ellos conducen a la misma zona de campamentos que estará a disposición de quienes quieran experimentar una de las actividades muggles más famosas. Sin embargo, debo advertirles que se trata también de uno de los lugares de Australia más inestables mágicamente por la polarización que producen las tormentas eléctricas, así que el uso de cualquier tipo de magia está restringido. Se trata de una experiencia totalmente muggle ―murmuró sonriendo al ver las expresiones de cada uno de los turistas―. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Contamos con un helicóptero que los llevará Kununurra si prefieren no quedarse. Ahora, escojan su camino y nos veremos más adelante. Recuerden que no existe la posibilidad de perderse, porque dentro de estos senderos no hay ninguna desviación.

Eran pocos los turistas que visitaban ese día las cordilleras, así que terminaron cruzando solos, Harry y Draco, uno de los senderos. Aprovechando la momentánea falta de sol gracias a las enormes rocas, Draco se quitó el sombrero para arrojar con su ayuda un poco de viento. Sin embargo, al estar acostumbrándose al clima, no le fue difícil pensar que ese día hacía menos calor que el anterior. En realidad, estaba casi seguro de que así era.

―¿Quieres quedarte a acampar? ―preguntó Harry.

―¿Por qué no me sorprende esta pregunta?

―No fue eso lo que te pregunté.

―Potter, ¿pagaste por un buen lugar para descansar, donde hay una cómoda cama, y lo primero que se te ocurre es acampar al aire libre en un suelo lo bastante duro para lastimar mi espalda?

―No creo que nos permitan dormir directamente en el suelo. Hay bolsas para dormir y eso…

―Potter ―masculló Draco, levantando una ceja―. Estás llegando a mi límite sobre las cosas muggle que puedo soportar. Además, no dejaré que me devoren los insectos solo porque tienes ganas de vivir una experiencia al estilo Gryffindor_. _¡Y no tendríamos magia! ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? Somos magos, imbécil. Necesitamos la magia.

―No es tan malo como lo haces parecer ―declaró Harry, riéndose de la actitud tan infantil que Draco había tomado; parecía un niño pequeño al que intentaban quitar su juguete favorito―. Además, no es como si cada cinco segundos usaras magia. Si así lo hicieras parecerías un demente…

―¿_Demente?_ Disculpa, Potter, pero recuerdo que el único loco en esta relación eres tú.

Harry rió y se encogió de hombros, sujetando la mano de Draco para seguir caminando. A su alrededor, el clima de la tarde parecía descender con rapidez. Se pregunto cuán lento estarían caminando y si, por alguna extraña casualidad, se habían retrasado lo suficiente para quedarse atrapados en _Purnululu_ un par de días. Se imaginó a Draco fastidiado, intentando adaptarse a un lugar que, pese a gustarle, simplemente no le correspondía. Porque, a pesar de que el Slytherin prefería el campo sobre la ciudad, lo hacía con la condición de que pasara su tiempo de ese modo tan _glamoroso_ al que estaba acostumbrado. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que la mansión Malfoy se encontraba también en el campo.

―Eres aburrido ―se mofó Harry, animándose cuando Draco giró el rostro, con sus ojos brillando por el enfado, dispuesto a reñir con él.

―¿Aburrido? ¿En qué parte de este retorcido universo acampar se considera como algo…?

El eco de un grito se escuchó. Ambos detuvieron su caminata mientras el grito golpeaba cada una de las paredes rocosas, convirtiendo el sonido en uno más ronco. Tras mirar a su alrededor, Potter apretó la mano de Draco y la soltó, corriendo rápidamente hacia la salida de sendero que podía apreciarse muchos metros más allá. Impulsado por aquel sentimiento de protección y justicia que había desarrollado durante la guerra, sus pasos se aceleraron hasta que su respiración se volvió una carrera contra sí mismo. Y aunque escuchó la maldición de Draco, donde le decía que no tenía por qué ser un maldito héroe, no pudo parar. El grito había sido de una mujer que necesitaba ayuda. No se necesitaba ser un genio, pero sí alguien con ese tipo de experiencia, para poder deducirlo.

Agitado, llegó a la zona que el guía les había dedicado justo en el instante en el que el helicóptero –el que se suponía debía llevarlos de regreso a Kununurra– levantaba el vuelo y se convertía en una mancha de color rojo en medio del cielo. A su alrededor, una de las brujas a quien reconoció como su compañera de grupo, lo miró con los ojos asustados, como si creyera que él había llegado a hacerle daño.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Harry con una firmeza natural que siempre emergía en situaciones similares, lo que le había ayudado muchas veces a mantener su vida en las misiones de los aurores. La mujer no dejaba de temblar, y Harry dudaba que quisiera responderle, así que buscó a alguien más a su alrededor. Otro mago estaba ahí y se acercó a sujetar los hombros de la mujer rubia, contestando en su lugar:

―No estamos muy seguros ―admitió el hombre en un acento estadounidense―. Unos muggles nos atacaron al llegar aquí. El resto del grupo estaba ya en el helicóptero cuando… no sabemos exactamente cómo ocurrió, y aunque intentemos averiguarlo, ahora es inútil. Se fueron. Y nos hemos quedado aquí, atrapados.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco, llegando en ese momento. Obviamente lo primero que hizo fue buscar al transporte que los llevaría de regreso y, cuando descubrió que éste no se encontraba en ningún lado, se acercó a su pareja, asustado pero mostrando su mejor expresión de enfado―. ¿Qué pasa, Potter?

―No podemos movernos ―dijo Harry, volteando a verlo―. No tenemos transporte y no podemos aparecernos. Si lo intentáramos, la inestabilidad mágica podría matarnos.

―Potter ―masculló Draco, observando a la pareja de más allá―. Esto no es gracioso. Si querías quedarte…

―¡Draco! ¡No es una broma! Realmente… estamos atrapados.

―¿No podemos caminar?

―¿Te aprendiste de memoria el camino?

―¿Qué hay de un hechizo de orientación? ―murmuró la mujer, aún temblorosa.

―Imposible ―dijo, el hombre que era su pareja―. No serviría de nada intentarlo. Además…

Un sonido distorsionado se dejó oír. De inmediato, el pequeño grupo varado guardó silencio. La zona de campamentos no era muy grande y el lugar de donde podía provenir aquello se podía reducir bastante porque, tal y como Harry ya había comprendido, se trataba de uno de los intercomunicadores que había visto usando a los guías. El sonido, transmitido a palabras irregulares, provenía del suelo. Harry caminó un par de metros hasta que encontró el objeto en el lugar donde había estado la avioneta.

El objeto era de color negro y tenía una pequeña cantidad de botones y perillas complicadas. Las palabras habían cesado, pero ahora se escuchaba una simple línea de sonidos molestos mientras brillaba un diminuto foco de color rojo. Siguiendo a su sentido común, Harry movió una de las perillas mientras caminaba y suspiró aliviado cuando una voz masculina, y mucho más clara, se dejó escuchar.

―Seth… ¿_Se_…? ¿Estás a…? ¡…._rte_ prisa! ¡Tienes que sacar al _gr_… de ahí! ¡Se ha anunciado un…! ¡_Torme… trica!_ ¡Si no salen pronto, la tormenta puede alcan… _aire!_ ¡En unas horas… tormenta eléctrica…! ¡Aumentará la _inestabi… magi…! _

Harry palideció cuando la línea de transmisión quedó en silencio. Agitó el aparato sin obtener resultados. No habían sido muchas las palabras, pero sí las suficientes para comprender el mensaje. Y estaba seguro de que todos a su alrededor también.

―Potter…

―No podemos hacer mucho estando aquí, así que solo nos queda buscar refugio.

―¡¿Refugio?! ―gritó Draco, sin darle tiempo al otro hombre, que también de pie y con una expresión preocupada, miraba a la pareja―. ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Potter?! ¡¿Dónde podemos encontrar refugio aquí?! ―Y como si con eso pudiese ilustrar mejor su oración, Draco extendió los brazos, mostrando que, en realidad, estaban en medio de la nada.

―Estamos en la zona de campamentos ―dijo al fin la mujer rubia con el mismo acento que el hombre que la acompañaba―. Aquí debe haber comida y agua… también esas casitas, donde los muggles acampan…

―Será mejor irnos en una zona más alta para buscar refugio.

―Tienen razón ―asinitió Harry―. Y si lo que escuchamos fue cierto, tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que nos atrape la tormenta.

―Te dije que esto sería una estupidez… entiende que…

―¡No, Draco! ―gritó Harry, exasperado―. ¡Entiende que tenemos problemas más graves en este momento! ¡Así que deja tus malditos caprichos de una vez y cállate!

De haber podido, Draco hubiese respondido con una cruel frase. Sin embargo, Harry no se lo permitió al separarse de su lado y, en cambio, acercarse a la pareja –más tarde, se presentarían como Marie y Steve– para ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que harían al respecto. Durante todo ese tiempo, el rubio observó enfadado y dolido cómo Potter parecía hacerse cargo de la situación, a pesar de que no tenía ni una puta idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se equiparon de linternas, tiendas de campañas, comida, agua y algunas otras cosas que Draco no reconoció. A regañadientes, y soportando la actitud distante de Harry, a Draco no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos en la caminata que a Harry y Steve les pareció la más correcta. Al parecer, desde el lugar elegido podrían apreciar si alguien aparecía en el campamento para ayudarlos, aunque Harry estimaba que no llegarían esa noche.

Poco después, y tal y como parecían haberles avisado, el clima comenzó a cambiar. Las nubes se acumularon encima de ellos y el sonido de truenos les confirmaba lo peor. El viento que los golpeaba era fuerte, pero caliente, lo cual hacía que la estancia se volviera agobiante, al menos para Draco. Tenía la sensación de que debía protegerse con ropa más abrigadora, pero el calor enseguida se hacía presente. Odiaba ese calor agobiante.

Lograron instalarse media hora antes de que la tormenta llegara. Protegidos por dos prácticas tiendas de campaña, que resultaron más resistentes de lo que Draco había creído que serían, la lluvia cayó de manera ligera, pero los truenos resonaban duramente. Draco jamás lo admitiría, pero le producían terror. Aunque, quizás, lo que en realidad le molestaba era lo que no podía controlar. Como un momento inesperado en un viaje. Como una tormenta. _Como Harry. _

Sumergidos en un profundo silencio e incómodos por el limitado espacio, Draco observó cómo Harry se acostaba mirando el techo en donde se veían reflejadas la luz de los relámpagos. No podía creer lo fácil que era para ellos estar en el cielo y arrojarse instantáneamente después al infierno. Sobre todo porque culpar a Harry y adjudicarle toda la responsabilidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo era fácil: el Gryffindor no soportaba el peso de la culpa. Bastaba con mirarlo y hacerle creer que había arruinado el viaje de la misma manera en la que había estropeado por completo su relación.

No eran necesarias muchas palabras para dañarlo _para siempre…_

_Bastaba, bastaba con tan poco para poder herirle… _

_._

* * *

.

**De cuando te amé**

_"No quiero olvidarte. Inclusive si me dueles para siempre"_

Fue una noche sumamente larga.

Harry, en silencio, delineaba con sus dedos los límites de la tienda de campaña. En su rostro no había expresión alguna y, quizás, eso era lo que más le desconcertaba a Draco. Acostumbrado a estar rodeado de un Potter sumamente expresivo, aquel que prefería arreglar los problemas frente a frente, ahora se sentía extraño. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su mente girando una y otra vez para llegar a la conclusión que Draco estaba esperando que murmurara desde el momento en el que comenzaron ese viaje.

El final de su _para siempre. _

―Esta no es la cita que habíamos planeado, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué no te quejas? ―preguntó la voz ronca de Harry, dejándose escuchar por encima de los truenos de la noche―. Te grité y, desde tu punto de vista, seguramente te humillé frente a dos personas que no tenían por qué presenciar eso. ¿Por qué te quedas callado sin decirme nada, sin culparme sobre lo que ha ocurrido todo este tiempo? Es cierto que hemos cambiado en muchas cosas, pero en otros hábitos…

―¿Te sientes satisfecho por lo que ocurrió?

―Una parte de mí sí lo está. Más de lo que quisiera admitir.

―Entonces, ¿eso es lo que querías, Potter? ¿Gritarme para poder liberar todo el resentimiento contra mí? Todo este tiempo pensé que me amabas ―ironizó, ocasionando que Harry se sentara y lo sujetara por un brazo. Altivo y orgulloso, Draco no se dejó amedrentar. Si Harry quería una pelea, la tendría. Si Harry _anhelaba_ odiarlo, sería por su causa. Maldita sea, si tenía que concluir de esa manera, él se encargaría de lograr que Potter se diera cuenta de cuánto poder tenía Draco sobre él. Lo haría comprender que no importaba cuánto se esforzara: Draco siempre conseguiría doblegarlo y ser superior a él.

―No seas estúpido ―masculló Harry―. Vamos, solo estoy esperando tus palabras, ese "_te lo dije_" que ansias echarme en cara para recordarme, otra vez, porque de los dos soy la peor persona en este mundo.

―¿La peor persona? ―Draco emitió una sardónica risa―. ¡Por favor, Potter, supera tus malditos complejos! Nunca, ni aunque mates a tu mejor amigo, serás una mala persona. Eres el monumento a lo bueno y lo que debe hacerse correctamente. Podría escupirte en la cara por ser un cabrón conmigo y aun así parecería que fuiste agredido y eres la víctima en esta situación. ¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?!

―¡Yo no necesito la maldita compasión de los demás!

―Por supuesto que no lo necesitas. Tú eres excelente en compadecerte a ti mismo. "_Yo te amo, pero tú…_" "_Yo me esfuerzo, pero tú…_" "_Yo lo intento, pero tú…_" ¿Dices que yo soy egoísta y egocéntrico? ¡Por favor, Potter! ¡Date cuenta de que tú eres mi maldito espejo! ¡No haces más que reflejar tus defectos en mí!

―¿Y eres _tú_ quien pretenderme darme clases de moral?

―No, no confundas. Tú y yo nunca seremos iguales, porque yo sé lo que soy. Sé que no soy una buena persona. Sé que al conocerme, solo existen dos caminos; me amas o me odias. Y así ha sido contigo, Potter, ¿no es así? Primero me odiaste, luego pretendiste amarme, y ahora que te das cuenta de que ni siquiera de eso eres capaz, pretendes refugiarte con el odio. No eres nada más que una mierda de persona.

―¿Eso es lo que has pensado en estos tres últimos años, Draco? ―preguntó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. El rubio sonrió.

―Siempre culpan a los de Slytherin por ser crueles. Pero eso es porque no se dan cuenta de cómo son los Gryffindor en realidad. Siempre presumes de tu valor, tu fuerza, tu capacidad para dejar el pasado atrás; sin embargo, no puedes hacerlo. No, más bien, _no te atreves_ a hacerlo porque eres un cobarde. Siempre lloras por lo que ocurrió. Te tengo una maldita noticia, Harry: el presente se vive ahora, no llorando por lo que ocurrió, bueno o malo, antes.

―Olvidar es muy conveniente para ti, ¿verdad? ―escupió―. No haces otra cosa más que fingir que nada de eso tiene importancia ya. Y lo haces porque odias tu pasado. Tu pasado como mortífago, como el maldito que recibió la orden de matar a Dumbledore y no se movió cuando uno de los que llamó _amigos_ murió frente a sus ojos, consumido por el fuego.

Un golpe frío y firme impactó contra el rostro de Harry, haciéndole perder sus gafas en el proceso. Por la posición en la que se encontraban, era difícil deducir si aquel golpe había sido mal ejecutado o simplemente era la torpeza de alguien que nunca antes había tenido que recurrir a la violencia física para llegar a sus deseos. Sea como fuese, Harry se encontraba perplejo, mirando el rostro enrojecido de Draco, quien, con la respiración errática y los ojos brillando en furia, parecía haberse transformado en una persona que tenía algo más que el orgullo roto; toda su alma estaba fragmentada.

―Eres un maldito ―murmuró, aún enrojecido.

―¿Eres tú quien me lo dice? ―se mofó Harry, ladeando el rostro para tocar su rostro, retirando instantáneamente la mano cuando sintió una punzada ligera de dolor en sus mejillas y una sensación metálica en su paladar.

―Somos dos personas totalmente diferentes, Potter. No quieras ni pierdas tu tiempo intentando compararte conmigo.

―Por supuesto. Tú eres el cobarde de los dos.

Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo algo dentro de él se rompía a paso veloz.

―Se acabó. Vete a la mierda, Potter.

En el momento en el que pronunció esas dos palabras, Draco se movió hacia la esquina de la tienda de campaña y la abrió. Se sintió mal cuando no escuchó a Harry intentando detenerlo, pero aun así continuó. Para su sorpresa la lluvia había cedido, pero el mal tiempo continuaba. Las nubes negras y amenazantes le atemorizaron. Los relámpagos hacían que cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzaba para detenerlos. Por primera vez, supo por qué estaban restringidas esas zonas en momentos así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco supo que no le importaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Él solo quería alejarse de ahí y de todo lo que representaba Potter.

Más allá, en la otra tienda de campaña, los cuerpos de la otra pareja parecían moverse a un sincronizado ritmo. ¿Estarían follando, tal vez? Probablemente sería eso. Esa pareja de idiotas, la que terminó atrapándolos en esa situación también, solo le restregaba lo felices que eran los demás cuando él parecía ser tan infeliz. Era como si la vida decidiera por fin mirarlo, pero únicamente había conseguido que se riera de él.

―Te odio, Harry ―susurró y cerró los ojos. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, aunque no supo darle una explicación. Lo único que quería era alejarse de ahí, regresar a Londres, mudarse y regresar a la mansión Malfoy, un lugar que le dio los momentos más felices y los más aterradores de su vida. Porque si algo había aprendido Draco era a sobrevivir, a pesar del temor.

Cerró sus ojos y desapareció en un sitio donde era arriesgado hacerlo.

Escuchó un grito de Harry… y luego, oscuridad.

.

* * *

.

**Solos; usted y yo.**

_"Me temo, amor mío, que hemos llegado al final de este camino. ¿Me preguntas qué es lo que queda a partir de ahora? Verás, si somos un poco valientes… (Sí, solo valientes, porque la intensidad la tengo yo y tú vives de la pasión) verás que podemos construir con nuestras manos un nuevo sendero en donde por fin nos sintamos cómodos los dos"_

Abrió sus ojos y, al hacerlo, un profundo gemido brotó de sus labios. Se sentía inmóvil, indefenso y triste. Se sentía destrozado por completo. Ah. Así debería sentirse una persona cuando estaba muerta. ¿Estaba muerto? No era lo que deseaba. Aunque, pensándolo con detenimiento, no es como si la muerte fuese una mala decisión…

Pero ¡¿qué demonios estaba pensando?! Tal vez el fatalismo de Potter finalmente había echado raíces en él también. Tenía lógica. Potter era como uno de esos árboles de profundas raíces con las que, si no se tenía cuidado, acabarían destrozándolo todo. Y a veces, a sabiendas de este riesgo, uno no quería detenerlo… simplemente, no podía hacerlo.

―_Está despertando…_

Trató de enfocar su mirada en algún lugar fijo. Tuvo un instante de pánico cuando no vio nada a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la voz que susurraba palabras inentendibles le proporcionó un poco de calma, al menos la suficiente para inhalar profundamente e intentar concentrar su mirada una vez más.

Esta vez, la luz del atardecer logró llegar hasta sus pupilas. Había un techo blanco y un fresco viento, que no sabía de dónde provenía, recorrió y pareció besar su piel. Entonces, como uno de los relámpagos a los que tanto había temido, los recuerdos llegaron de manera veloz. Su discusión con Harry, sus palabras hirientes, la certeza de que todo había terminando… y, luego, el dolor que emergió desde su pecho cuando, al hacer la aparición, sintió su cuerpo quebrarse en miles de trozos que ya nadie, ni siquiera él, podría reparar.

―¿Dónde…?

―Buenas tardes ―saludó la suave voz de una mujer que se acercó y se adentró en su rango visión―. Me alegro ver que por fin ha despertado. Ha pasado unos días sumamente difíciles ―Ella entrecerró los ojos―. Creímos muchas veces que no lo lograría.

―¿Qué…? ―preguntó Draco, intentando moverse. No obstante, la mujer colocó una mano en su hombro y negó con la cabeza fervientemente.

―No, no se mueva. Podría hacerle daño.

―¿Qué ocurrió?

―Intentó usar la aparición en el interior del parque _Purnululu, _luego de que usted y un grupo de compañeros quedaran atrapados en el medio de una tormenta eléctrica. La inestabilidad mágica que rodea la zona hizo que su aparición fuera sumamente peligrosa. Llegó aquí casi muerto. Tuvo mucha suerte de que lo hubiéramos encontrado tan rápido.

Draco jadeó y miró a su alrededor. Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban envueltas en vendas y le dolían terriblemente. No, no estaba muerto. Pero eso parecía ser mucho peor. Un grito retumbó en su mente y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró pensando en Harry. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se había quedado atrapado? En realidad no tenía por qué importarle lo que hiciera, ya que ellos ya no eran pareja. Estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así se encontró preguntando:

―¿Y Potter…?

―Supongo que se refiere a uno de los hombres que se quedaron atrapados por la tormenta ―No obtuvo respuesta, así que la mujer continuó―: Las personas que consiguieron salir a tiempo de _Purnululu_, fueron atacadas por un mago que exigía una venganza con uno de los hombres que viajaba en su grupo. Tal vez creyó que, estando en la zona de inestabilidad mágica, sería más fácil atraparlo, pero cometió el error de subestimar a los presentes. Entre ellos pudieron detenerlo. El grupo intentó regresar, pero la tormenta se los impidió. Afortunadamente, a la mañana siguiente la lluvia se había disipado y un helicóptero pudo ir por ellos. Uno de ellos estaba particularmente nervioso y tuvieron que desmayarlo para poder trasladarlo. Dicen que estuvo a punto de realizar otra aparición inclusive más arriesgada que la de usted. ¿Es él a quien se refiere? ¿Le gustaría verlo?

Draco la volteó a ver, sorprendido, aunque una parte de sí mismo le replicaba que no tenía por qué estarlo. ¿No estaban hablando de San Potter? Aun así, una vocecilla le decía que estaba ahí por lástima. O culpa en el mejor de los casos.

―No ―murmuró―. No me interesa verlo.

La mujer lo observó con curiosidad antes de asentir. No insistió en ese tema, pero sí en la forma en la que revisaba sus heridas. Habló sobre los cinco días que había estado completamente fuera de sí y cómo, al sexto día, cuando creían que se rendiría, el cuerpo del rubio había comenzado a sanar otra vez.

―¿Por qué no morí? ―preguntó Draco, no con fatalismo o por tristeza. Lo preguntó por la autentica curiosidad que le provocaba el estar vivo cuando todos vaticinaban lo contrario.

―Es un sobreviviente ―había dicho la enfermera―. O quizás no era su momento. ¿Quién podría saberlo? Tal vez, el hecho de que haya alguien que todavía está esperándolo, le impidió alejarse.

―Potter no me está esperando ―masculló―. Solo es su estúpida culpa atacándolo. Seguramente quiere fingir la magnífica amistad que nunca hemos poseído.

―En mis años como sanadora, señor Malfoy, he aprendido a no subestimar los sentimientos. Así que es probable que las cosas sean como las plantea. Sin embargo, ¿no cree usted que la amistad sea una manera de decirle al amor que no queremos que se aleje de nosotros?

Ella se fue solo cuando comprobó, por tercera vez, que Draco estaba sanando. Y esa soledad en la que lo abandonó solo sirvió para que pensara en sus sentimientos. En todo lo que había hecho –hasta lo que no– por Potter. Y en todo lo que Harry había hecho también por él.

_Como romper las reglas. _

―Draco…

Su voz, ronca y preocupada, emergiendo de la nada a media noche, lo hizo sonreír. Se sintió estúpido por estarlo esperando. Se sintió ridículo por añorar justamente eso: que Harry ignorara las reglas que había puesto y se dedicara a romperlas. Harry siempre había sido así con él. No le interesaban los convencionalismos.

―Draco, demonios, no puedes esconderte en esta habitación para siempre.

―No lo hago ―respondió Draco en medio de la oscuridad. Harry se sobresaltó al percatarse de que el rubio estaba despierto, y que estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras. Tragó saliva.

―Me prohibiste verte. Maldita sea, no estoy ciego. ¡Estás evitándome!

―No quiero tu compasión, Potter. Sé que es eso. Tus remordimientos no te dejan dormir en paz, ¿cierto? Estás seguro de que si te quedas a mi lado cuando estoy pasando por esto, crees que tu deuda quedará saldada y…

Y no pudo continuar. Harry se había acercado con paso veloz y logró levantar el rostro de Draco para besarlo desesperadamente. Era un beso distinto. No era culpa, ni odio, ni tristeza… eso…

―No es compasión. ¡Y claro que siento culpa, idiota! ¡También estoy enfadado contigo! ¿Aparecerte en una zona restringida? ¡¿Qué clase de idiota impulsivo eres tú?! ¡Deja las estupideces para mí! ¡Se supone que en esta relación, yo tengo cubierta esa área!

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó, riéndose. Sí, era estupidez, pero estaba riéndose. Y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

―Draco… no vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor ―musitó, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la piel de su rostro―. Puedes golpearme, pero…

―Suenas muy masoquista.

―Draco.

―¡Es así y lo sabes! ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? "_Sin ti yo no podría vivir_" No jodas, Potter. Vivimos perfectamente el uno sin el otro durante mucho tiempo. Podemos hacerlo ahora también.

―Cierto ―aceptó Harry, sonriendo―. Y puedo decir que soy feliz sin ti. Pero contigo lo soy más.

―Eso es demasiado empalagoso, hasta para ti. Un accidente no cambia nada. Ni borra los problemas que hemos tenido. Aún sigo sin comprenderte ni tú a mí. Siguen sin agradarme tus amigos. Aún _detestas_ amarme. Aún odio que seas Harry Potter. Aún creemos que somos cobardes.

―Hay tiempo para todo. Incluso para saber cómo manejar eso. Si nos amamos, significa que puede funcionar, ¿no?

―Estás demente.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo.

―Sí, pero ¿te gustó mi declaración? ¿Podría ser ideal para un buen _reinicio_?

Draco lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Creo que eres tú quien realmente se dañó la cabeza…

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

―¿Eso es un sí?

―Potter.

―Te propongo algo ―murmuró seriamente―. Hagamos otro viaje. A donde sea. No importa el lugar. El pasado es importante y estará aquí, en Kimberley, para siempre. Pero debemos continuar. Yo quiero continuar, Draco. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

Eso no era otra cosa más que un error. Un colosal error. Draco lo sabía. Pero aun así, se encontró pronunciando:

―No como amantes.

―Podemos ser amigos. Por ahora.

_"¿No cree usted que la amistad sea una manera de decirle al amor que no queremos que se aleje de nosotros?"_

―Si me vas a romper el corazón, Draco, hazlo bien. No lo hagas a medias ―susurró.

―Basta de tus ñoñerías, Potter.

―¿Por qué…?

«…_porque harás que recuerde por qué me enamoré de ti. Por qué aún te amo._

_Porque nunca seré capaz de dejarte ir._

_Porque, cuando se trata de ti, siempre estaré dispuesto a intentarlo…»_

―Porque sí. _Por ahora. _

.

* * *

.

**Cuando decidimos alcanzarnos**

_"Todo pasa. Nadie tiene algo para siempre. Así es como tenemos que vivir"_

―Haruki Murakami.

Pasó más de un mes antes de que pudieran dejar atrás Australia.

Pero, durante ese mes, encerrados en un hospital y cuidándose mutuamente, supieron hablar sin gritarse. Y entender que había cosas inevitables. Como los Weasley. Como Lucius Malfoy.

_Como su amor. _

―¿Estás listo? ―preguntó Harry, sonriendo mientras sujetaba el traslador.

―No ―respondió Draco, entornando los ojos―. Con tu suerte, Potter, seguro que terminamos en otra tormenta eléctrica o en el Polo Sur. Así que no, Potter, no estoy listo.

―Eso es bueno ―murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo―. Yo tampoco lo estoy.

―Eso no inspira mucha confianza hacia ti.

―Pero estamos siendo sinceros, ¿no? Y es justo lo que necesitamos. Anda, Draco, toca el traslador.

Así lo hizo. Draco, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió.

Sí, _sinceridad _era todo lo que necesitaban.

Y lo harían.

_«Porque esa cosa llamada amor, ¿sabes? Es solo para los valientes…»_

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que hayan logrado llegar aquí sin querer asesinarme en el intento!**

Antes que nada, espero que el dueño del prompt haya disfrutado de la historia. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y, créeme, pudo acabar de una manera horrible y me podrías querer asesinar y jamás volver a mirar mi nick en la historia de los fanfics, pero acabó bien. Espero. xD

**¡Muchas gracias a FanFiker-FanFinal por hacer un milagro y betearme el texto en menos de cuatro días! *0* Gracias preciosa, en serio. Tu ayuda es invaluable y lo sabes. Un gran pedacito de mi corazón es tuyo siempre -3- **

**Gracias a Mi leona (Primera lectora antes que yo misma xD), Shiro y Fanfy por soportar mis ****paranoias y mi montaña rusa de emociones. Las quiero cada día un montón más. **

Muchas gracias a todos esos blogs, páginas, diarios, vídeos, sitios turísticos, agencias de viaje, mapas, San Google, imágenes, música tradicional y no sé cuántas cosas más consulté para la creación de este fic. Me ayudó bastante en particular las recomendaciones de un turista inglés que hizo su viaje a Australia y hablaba de su acento y cosas inesperadas que ocurren ahí, como la lluvia o el cambio de clima.

**Datos no necesarios del fic, pero que aun así publicaré:**

**[1]** La agencia de viaje: "_Nunca dejemos de viajar_" ideada para este fic, es un pequeño homenaje a un promo turístico que me encantó sobre Perú. QwQ Merecía un detalle la inspiración que me dio.

**[2] **Los lugares mencionados (incluyendo hoteles, casas y zonas) sí existen. No me estoy inventando nada más que el recorrido mágico. xD

**[3]** Escuché la música de lluvia, de Bach y un montón de música deprimente mientras estaba en unos meses particularmente curiosos en mi vida. Gracias al señor clima por ponerse de mi lado y darme muchos días de lluvia. xD Cualquier influencia es mera coincidencia.

**[4]** Iba a publicar y se fue la luz. Gracias por que regresó a tiempo. xD

Y eso. xD Fue un placer haber participado, dando un granito de arena en el TravelFest. Saludos a todas las creadoras, participantes, escritoras y todo el montón de talento reunido para ello. *-* Jejeje. Es emocionante. ¡Y no dejemos que el Drarry muera! JUM. ¡Gracias!

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para la historia!**

**¡Besos y abrazos, de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan!**


End file.
